Lucky
"Go stuff a sock in yer jabbering gob, ya maggot!" - '''Lucky, in the game's instruction manual' '''Lucky' is one of eight playable characters in Whacked!, and one of the first four default characters. Bio When Lucky was a pup (or whatever you call young rabbits), he was a cute, cuddly, friendly little fella. Sold at a pet store to a good-luck-charm factory, Lucky's life became one of hard knocks and a missing limbs. Knocked out, he awoke to find all four of his paws missing. He escaped only to return and torch the place. Setting out to retrieve his missing feet, Lucky has so far attained three of the four. But one remains, and it's in the possession of one of the other contestants. Who is it and what will Lucky do to them when he finds it? Only one way to find out -- Play! In the Game Lucky is a contestant that was selected to join the game show Whacked, hosted by Van Tastic. He displayed his violent behaviour in the act of murdering a auditioning chicken with a shotgun, the director being too scared to deny Lucky a position in the show. Prior to his audition, he had all four of his paws removed to be used as good luck charms, one of his paws currently owned by Charity. He has reclaimed three of his four feet and swears to regain his fourth one since then, currently unaware of Charity's possession of it. A majority of his time in the game show is spent searching for his final foot, promising to display his true potential for violence and chaos once he had all of his feet back. Alongside the search for his final foot, he passes his time outside the contest starting fights with the other contestants and even Van Tastic himself. In Lucky's ending, Lucky's failure to find his final foot is compensated by winning a prosthetic gadget known as the BIONIC FOOT. This weapon grants him a shotgun, a machine gun and various other weapons all together in his arm. Various cardboard cut-outs of Van Tastic emerge and Lucky delights himself on endlessly destroying them all. Personality Lucky has a belligerent and explosive attitude, intending to frighten or intimidate his enemies. A majority of his time is spent getting into fights with the other contestants and even the host, possibly making him the most appropriate contestant for the game show. He speaks in a thick Scottish accent and uses various slang to antagonise people. Despite his ruthless attitude, he can be exceptionally cunning and even manipulative, being able to trick people into behaving the way he wants them to. These moments are often when interacting with either non-aggressive characters or possibly to entertain himself when he's bored. Appearance Lucky is a rabbit that is roughly three feet tall. His fur is predominantly red while his underbelly, snout and inner ears are cream. He had a pair of large buck teeth, contradicting his row of sharp, carnivorous teeth. His eyes are hazel and each of his ears end in three pointed tips, resembling tatters. His arms and legs end in stumps due to his amputated feet, each stump covered by white bandages. Despite his inability to hold weapons as a result, he is still able to walk properly on his stumps without a problem. Relationships A majority of his relationships are negative due to his violent attitude, as well as fairly brief. He decides to manipulate and provoke Eugene by tripping him over and blaming the latter's incompetence for it. Lance joins the fun and help Lucky to frustrate Eugene until he explodes at the rabbit, catching everyone by surprise with his boldness. He slugs at Eugene, only to miss and knock Lance out cold. Eugene accidentally bumps him into the game show sign and Lucky is electrocuted, rendering him unconscious. Another time, he overhears Charity mention her Bunny Foot and intends to steal it for himself. When she refuses to share it, Lucky outwits her with a candy pinata and snatches it while she's distracted. But he's disappointed to find that is a chicken leg instead, unaware that Van Tastic stole the foot away prior to the encounter. Trivia * Lucky has a very brief bit of depth during his interview, where he quietly laments about how everybody asks him "What's it like being a rabbit with no feet?", and that nobody asks him "how's your summer?" or "can you read us some of your poems?", suggesting that he writes poetry in his off time. * He is voiced by William Morgan Sheppard who was an English actor and voice actor who appeared in over 100 films and television programs, in a career that spanned over 50 years. He sadly passed away on January 6, 2019, in Los Angeles, CA. Gallery Category:Contestents Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters